The Eirren Bow-Maiden
by Arra Naithol
Summary: A girl arrives at Rivendell, only to be pulled into more adventures and romances than she's ever dreamed...
1. Hawks, bows, arrows and friends

A/N Heylaz everyone! Blaith Naithol here. This fic is a collab between myself and my good friend Arra Metauro, she who lives in Lorien. *giggle* No, really, she does! (see my bio). Anyways, this first chappie is written by me. The girl's name is pronounced Cara-leen. Arra and I own the unknown characters. The rest belong to (guess who!) JRR Tolkein and such.  
  
Caraline trudged up what she fervently hoped was the last hill. She shifted the heavy weight of her pack to a more comfortable position and gazed down from the immense height of the hilltop.  
  
Cara was an outcast, declared 'un-womanly' by her own kin. She loathed skirts and dresses, and dreaded taking part in 'womanly' tasks of any kind. Whenever she could, she would escape to the forest and its peace. When she was little, she would pretend that there was an Elf or Ranger in the forest with her. She would then sneak up on the 'Ranger' and take him totally off his guard. Impressed with her skill, her 'Ranger' would then adopt her and teach her the ways of the forest that she loved so very dearly. She wouldn't have to wear a skirt again and would be able to marry whomever she wished.  
  
Only Cara's father had understood. He would listen to her wistful daydreams and reply, "Well my little one, it might very well happen." He had taught her how to shoot a bow before he fell ill. When she mastered the bow, he had told her that she "shot as well as any Elf." To Cara, there was no higher praise.  
  
Right before he died, Cara was called to her beloved father's side. This is when she inherited the bow of the Avalons. Her father presented it to her, saying that it had been in his family for generations. "I was supposed to give it to my eldest son," he told her, "but you are the only one of my offspring who is truly adept at the bow. I feel that you, my lovely Caraline, shall need it the most, for I know that you would never use it for ill. I love you, child of my very heart." Two days later, he died. After that, Cara's life went to hell.  
  
Cara had been at the tender age of 15 when her mother had remarried a man named Carthas. He had seemed to be a warm, caring man. They had been very much fooled. After the marriage, Cara's stepfather showed his true colors. He was a cruel, callous man who wanted to control everything. He soon found out that, as everyone else on the holdings knew, no one could control Cara. This enraged him. He beat her, cut her unruly, muddy, red- brown hair short to humiliate her, burnt or broke everything that was precious to her (except her father's bow; Cara had taken pains to hide *that* from him). Nothing broke her. When she turned 16, Carthas had her engaged to a wealthy man, old enough to be her father, who had previously had two wives: both of which he had beaten to death. No one had dared to turn him in for those grisly murders, as he was a *very* influential man. "It's for your own good," Carthas had told Cara over the engagement feast. "If he can't turn you into the woman you should be, then you don't deserve to live."  
  
That very night, under the cover of darkness, Cara, dressed in her brother's clothing, fled the only life that she ever knew. She only took essentials with her: her father's bow, a quiver full of arrows, food, and a change or two of clothing (also stolen from her elder and kindest brother, Willem). At first, Cara decided to head for Rohan, for she had heard that Éowyn, Théoden-King's niece, was an acclaimed shield-maiden. At the first village she came to, though, Cara was regarded as fey and unnatural. She was, indeed, an odd sight; wearing her brother's breeches, with her short, fluffy, muddy-brown hair, and dark, violet eyes. The bow and quiver just added to her mystique.  
  
Cara knew that she was attractive; she'd had numerous suitors before her engagement, but the number of men that tried to have their way with her, frightened her greatly. She retreated to the forest as soon as was possible. It was there that she learned of her two very special abilities: Animal Mind-Speaking and Empathy.  
  
The animals loved this poor, lost girl, walking alone in their midst; the fact that she could speak with just endeared her to them. It was Cayire, the regal, red-gold hawk, that suggested she travel, first, to Rivendell. It was Cayire who flew in front of her now, guiding her.  
  
'We are almost there, Caraline. Do you see?' Cayire asked her, his voice like a cool gust of wind in her mind. Indeed, Cara could she the beautiful Rivendell, just beyond the hill on which she stood. Cara started downhill, so much easier than up! As she neared Rivendell, she saw a figure standing at the gates. Thinking it was an Elf, she quickened her pace. But soon she drew close enough to see that the figure was a Man.  
  
Cara shrank back into the shadows before the man could spot her. She was close enough to see that he had a thoughtful expression on his face. Memories of her stepfather and the men who had tried to take advantage of her were still fresh in her mind. Her stepfather never broke her, that much was true, but he never knew just how close he came. Men to Cara, at that moment, meant pain and fear. But oh! she was so exhausted. Her legs gave way under her. The man noticed that she was there and caught her before she fell.  
  
"I'm all right," Cara whispered faintly, fighting down her fear enough to gently probe him with her Empathy. Surprisingly enough (to Cara), she felt no desire in him to either hurt her or to take her to his bed. She only felt feelings of worry and a want to help.  
  
"No, you're not," the man said, turning his intense, dark eyes to Cara's face. Cara trembled slightly under that gaze, but still, there were no feelings of ill will. His voice was low and strangely melodious, not at all unpleasant to the ear. He studied Cara for a moment and, before she could protest, picked her up. His strong arms cradled her gently against his chest, those passionate eyes never leaving her face. Ignoring her objections, he carried her into the House of Elrond. Giving up trying to make him put her down, Cara fell asleep, gently lulled by his heartbeat. (A/N All together now, "Awwww…")  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
Cara woke up sometime later, in the most comfortable bed she had ever lain in. She gazed in wonder at the room. It was so peaceful and serene. When her eyes alighted on the man who had brought her in, dozing gently on a chair next to her bed, she was touched (A/N Not like *that,* O reader with a dirty mind!) to no extent. He knew not whether she meant those in Rivendell good or ill, yet he had chosen to keep a vigilance over her while she slept. She took this chance to study his face. He was fairly good- looking, though Cara had seen many more so. And yet, he made her heart skip a beat like not even the most handsome of men could.  
  
"He's a Ranger!" Cara realized, to herself, very suddenly. Her breath caught in her throat. Memories of her many daydreams and little games came rushing back to her. She hurriedly turned her head away.  
  
Aragorn awoke to see that sweet, innocent, finely-chiseled face turned away from him. Her penetrating, dark, violent eyes were studying the wall opposite him.  
  
"So, you're awake," he said, breaking the silence.  
  
Cara turned back towards him, a little startled. She had been conversing with the birds in the garden just beyond the wall. They had been wary. When she first touched their minds, they had said, 'Command us, already, don't waste our time.' Puzzled, Cara had replied, 'But I don't command anything.' They hadn't believed her until she pointed out that humans couldn't lie mind-to-mind. That has caused an uproar. The birds had been twittering gladly but maddeningly about 'one who wouldn't abuse her abilities.' She had been lost in their chatter, unable to pull her mind away, until Aragorn had spoken.  
  
Shaking her head to clear it of the chatter, she smiled sweetly at Aragorn. She was no longer frightened of *him.* "And so are you," she pointed out.  
  
He smiled back, warmly. "Well, so I am. You pushed yourself to such exhaustion yesterday; I wanted to make sure that you didn't fall ill. I must have dozed off." Again, Cara was touched. (A/N Pull your mind out of the gutter, reader!) "I am called Strider. And you are…?"  
  
"Caraline Avalon."  
  
Aragorn couldn't breathe. His heart pounded painfully against his ribcage. He had suspected, true, but he had never really believed, not until she had spoken her name. "…Caraline…Avalon…?" he managed to whisper.  
  
Cara looked at him oddly. Strider was acting very strangely, indeed. "You may call me Cara, if you wish."  
  
Aragorn nodded gratefully. "Aye, Cara then." He stood up abruptly. "I should go. Have you heard the Elvish song, 'The Eirren Bow-Maiden'?" Cara shook her head. Aragorn nodded again, as if that explained everything and left. Cara stared after him, perplexed  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
"How is she?" Aragorn turned at the soft voice of his Elvin love. Arwen stood there, tall and beautiful, in a traditional dress. Aragorn couldn't help but compare her to the tomboyish Cara. He quickly decided that there could be no two females more different.  
  
"Arwen," he took her soft, white hands into his own, "sing 'The Eirren Bow-Maiden' for me, please."  
  
She gave him an odd look, but began to sing in her sweet, bird-like voice:  
  
"Carrying the bow of the Avalons,  
  
From the Eirren tree of Eld,  
  
The last remnant of a tree long gone,  
  
In her small hand she held.  
  
"Eyes a violet not found in any flower,  
  
Her red-brown hair put every deer to shame,  
  
There in the darkest hour,  
  
To the side of good she came.  
  
"The Animal Mind-Speaker, the Empath,  
  
At the side of the most unlikely of friends,  
  
Heedless of the Dark One's wrath,  
  
She shall bring his evil to its end.  
  
"Sweet of face and kind of heart,  
  
Many foul things her young eyes have seen,  
  
To her, the shot of a bow is but an art,  
  
Her name is Caraline."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I must speak to Elrond. Where is he?"  
  
"On the terrace, speaking with Legolas. But…"  
  
Aragorn kissed her hands briefly and dropped them. Then he spun on his heels and left. Arwen shook her head and sighed. She decided to head back to her rooms to finish her sewing.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
"Elrond, I must speak with you. It is about the girl who arrived yesterday."  
  
Elrond turned, concern showing on his lordly face. "What is wrong, Aragorn? Is she all right?"  
  
"Her name is Caraline Avalon." Both the fair and dark head shot up in surprise. Both had heard 'The Eirren Bow-Maiden' many times throughout their long lives.  
  
"Are you positive that she is the Bow-Maiden?" Legolas asked, his soft, lilting voice solemn.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "She certainly fits the description, and she *was* carrying a bow, but nothing is certain these days. I did not stay long enough to find out more."  
  
Elrond pondered for a brief moment, then nodded once. "Do not tell anyone about this, not until we are more certain. Address her by a nickname, if you must. In the meantime, find out what you can; why she came, about her bow, anything that might help."  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
Aragorn found Cara in one of Rivendell's many gardens. He was surprised; this particular one was his favorite. This one had been allowed to grow freely. Many thought that it was too wild. "Gardens should be tame," they said. "You can go anywhere to find wild." All the same, it was better for Aragorn, who had never liked the crowds frequenting the other gardens. Crowds made him nervous.  
  
"I never thought I would find you here," he remarked.  
  
Cara looked up at him and grinned mischeviously. "What? Did you expect me to be with the other maidens, simpering and sewing?" She placed her hands over her heart and fluttered her eyelashes at him.  
  
"No," Aragorn laughed. "Not after that entrance you made yesterday." Cara flushed slightly and Aragorn sobered. "That was a dangerous thing you did, traveling alone. Especially in these dark times."  
  
Cara looked at him, violet eyes piercing. "I realized that soon after I started out. 'Twas better than going home. And I wasn't traveling alone. I had a guide." As she spoke, a red-gold hawk that Aragorn vaguely remembered seeing, before noticing Cara at their arrival, alighted on her shoulder. "Meet Cayire, my guide." She stroked his feathers gently.  
  
"Was life really that horrible that you left the safety of your home?" Aragorn asked, a bit shaken by the hawk-as-guide thing.  
  
Cara looked away. Aragorn noticed that she was clutching her bow (which he hadn't noticed before) so hard that her knuckles were white. Cayire nipped her ear affectionately. 'You don't have to tell him everything,' his cool, wind-like voice told her. "It wasn't- so bad, b- before, m-my father died." She spoke haltingly, and Aragorn felt a deep sympathy for the girl.  
  
"But surely, there was someone among your siblings…?"  
  
Cara smiled faintly; there was no merriment in that smile. It was chilling. "I was the black sheep of my family. My sisters were disgusted with me. My brothers rejected me, especially the eldest, Jaylor. He took lessons from my stepfather, I think. Willem was okay, but he worked in the fields most of the time. My stepfather was horrid. He…" Cara hesitated, unsure of how to explain that year of torment, unsure why she wanted to explain it to a total stranger. "Please, let's move on to a cheerier subject." She felt the weight of his sympathy and wasn't very comfortable shouldering it.  
  
A/N Wow. That was kind of long. Took me long enough to type it! lol! Mayhaps it was cause I listened to Dave Matthews Band instead of Five For Fighting. I have too many CDs to listen to America Town non-stop! Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Hehehe. What happens next? That's for Arra to decide *grins evilly*. 


	2. Girlowship

A/N This is Arra's chappie. It's still me, Blaith, though, typing. I'll get Arra's real A/N L8er when she calls me.  
  
Anyways, parts starting wit / and ending wit \ are parts added on by me, Blaith (typist's privilege hehehehe).  
  
We own only the unknown characters. JRR Tolkein owns the rest.  
  
"So what was your plan," /Aragorn asked, changing the subject\, "go where ever the bird led you?"  
  
"First of all, the *bird* has a name," she said hotly. "Besides, my original plan was to travel to Rohan. /Cayire suggested that I travel here first."\  
  
"This is far from there. How are you going to get there?"  
  
"I don't know, but I shall find a way!" (B's A/N Hehe, Girl Power, hehe.)  
  
"I see." Aragorn looked slightly worried for her safety. "I have to get ready for a council. I'll check up on you later."  
  
/Cara looked slightly annoyed that he felt the need to 'check up' on her, and replied, a little coolly,\ "Okay, bye."  
  
No sooner had Aragorn left the garden, a seriously hot, blonde elf with a bow came looking for her. "Are you Lady Caraline?"  
  
"Just Cara, please."  
  
"Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you."  
  
/Cara stood up and dusted herself off. She was seriously pissed that the Elvin maids had made her wear a skirt.\ "Lead the way."  
  
Cara followed Legolas into Elrond's rooms. "Thank you…" Cara paused. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, and you're welcome, /Lady Cara.\" Legolas /bowed slightly,\ turned, and walked out of the room. /Cara stared after him, trying for the life of her to figure that one out.\  
  
"Sit, sit," Elrond said, /hiding an amused smile at the look on her face.\ Cara complied, sitting in a *very* comfortable chair. "I understand that you are running away from a bad life."  
  
"Yes," /Cara replied, deciding it best to answer simply.\  
  
"You may stay here, if you like."  
  
/Cara looked at him quizzically.\ "Thank you, but that's not why you asked me here."  
  
"I was hoping that you could tell me more about your life. I understand that this is a difficult subject for you…"  
  
"It's all right. Where do you want me to begin?"  
  
"Your stepfather."  
  
/Cara took a deep breath, readying herself for the emotional torment, vowing not to cry. Cayire, who had followed her inside, was whispering words of encouragement in her mind. When Cara spoke again, it was without much emotion.\ "He'd beat me, and turned my whole family against me," Cara said, but paused for a moment, knowing what she was about to say could make her the enemy.  
  
"Go on, if you can," Elrond said, sensing discomfort in her.  
  
"My- my stepfather sided with Sauron. He was sure that good would never win."  
  
"I see. Do you feel the same way?"  
  
"No! I'll *never* be like him. Especially since…" Cara hesitated, then blurted out, "He's taken over for Sauron in his absence. His ancestor was Sauron's right-hand, and he's carried on the tradition."  
  
"Yet you feel no loyalty to Sauron."  
  
"No!" /she jumped out of the chair, shaking her head emphatically.\ "None whatsoever!" /She stood there, breathing heavily, full of fervent passion, violet eyes blazing. Indeed, she was both beautiful and terrible to behold, like some demigoddess of old legend, ready to war with the forces of evil. It was then that Elrond knew that she was the fabled Bow- Maiden. His heart felt heavy.\  
  
"What of your mother?" /Elrond asked. Cara calmed a bit and sat down.\  
  
"She was tricked into the marriage and agrees with me," Cara said confidently.  
  
"Perhaps you belong at the council more than anyone else."  
  
"What council?"  
  
"One that could decide the fate of us all."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You can sit in on if you wish. You could be a valuable asset."  
  
"Sure."  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
(B's A/N This whole big chunk is what Arra and I agreed that I could add. Since I thought up the main idea for this story, we agreed that I could add whatever I wished. I'll still start wit / and end end wit \, so feel free to skip it if you wish. The chappie still makes sense w/out it.)  
  
/Cara hurried to her rooms. There was a little time before the council, so Elrond had sent her off to 'make herself presentable.' Much as Cara hated the idea, she agreed that it was probably a good one. She found an outfit already laid out on her bed. Discarding her wrinkled and dirty clothes, she pulled on a white, tight, sleeveless top, and a soft, green skirt. The skirt was the kind that fell straight from her waist to the floor, but this one had long slits up the sides, allowing her to move her legs freely. Now, if there had been outfits like this at her home, she wouldn't have minded wearing skirts! Cara quickly ran a brush through her short hair, and pulled it back with a clip. Wisps of hair escaped and curled gently around her face. The effect wasn't at all unpleasant. She pulled on black boots, and clasped a light cloak, the same color as her skirt, around her neck with an arrow-shaped, silver brooch. She looked in the full length mirror to survey her work.  
  
Wow. She saw the point of choosing this outfit. She looked nice enough to appear in court, yet she didn't look soft and breakable as most maidens did. She had the look of one who could take care of herself. And Cara had to admit; she did look good.  
  
There was a sharp tap at her door. Remembering that Elrond said that he would send someone to take her to the council, Cara opened the door. Legolas was standing there. Cara knew that she must *really* look good when the normally smooth-spoken Elf turned speechless at the sight of her. Regaining his composure, he presented her with a box.  
  
"Lady Cara," he breathed, "a gift from the Elves of Mirkwood."  
  
Knowing that Legolas was the prince of northern Mirkwood, Cara smiled. "Just Cara," she chastised him gently as she took the small box. When she opened the box, it was her turn to be speechless. Inside was a silver filigree necklace in the shape of small, intertwining leaves. Each leaf had a tiny emerald in the center. "Oh, Legolas," she whispered. She fingered the necklace, delicately. "I don't know what to say. I can't accept this…"  
  
"Of course you can. Wear it to the council," Legolas urged. Cara obeyed, clasping the necklace around her neck. On sudden impulse, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Legolas flushed slightly. Seeing that the Elf had his bow and quiver with him, she quickly grabbed her own and followed him to the council.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
"Cara," Elrond greeted her warmly, "you actually look like a lady." She made a face as though to say that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Elrond saw the necklace she had on. "You're seat is on Aragorn's right." At her puzzled look he added, "Perhaps you know him as Strider?" She nodded.  
  
"Thank you," Cara replied.  
  
"Rangers have many names," Legolas injected. Cara flashed him a sweet smile and went off to find her seat. Elrond stopped Legolas before he could do the same.  
  
"You gave her your betrothal gift?" Elrond asked as soon as Cara was out of earshot.  
  
"She is the Bow-Maiden. She deserves a gift from everyone of the free peoples. I merely gave her what I had. I think my father shall understand."  
  
Elrond was silent a moment. Legolas was supposed to give that necklace to the maiden he wished to wed. He knew that Thranduil wanted his youngest son to marry an Elf maiden. "That's what you tell yourself, Legolas." Elrond looked over to where Cara sat, deep in conversation. He looked back to Legolas. "I know what you must think you feel Legolas. You have been aware of her since your birth. She feels like another daughter to me, but you have not yet experienced love. Be sure of your true feelings before you express them."  
  
"And it would be wrong if I loved her?"  
  
"It would be wrong if you *thought* you loved her and took her to your bed. I am not forbiding you to love her, Legolas, I just caution you to be sure of what you feel." With that warning, he let Legolas go back to his seat.  
  
It was partly because the trouble in his heart that Legolas exploded at Boromir in that way. Cara, sensing Legolas's inner turmoil, whispered to Aragorn, not at all phased that her friend was heir to the throne of Gondor, "Legolas is not himself. He is troubled. Stop him before he does or says something that he regrets."  
  
When Cara offered 'what help she could give' to the Fellowship, it had caused an uproar. Boromir was most adamant about her not going. "This is no jaunt," he exclaimed. "I would not allow a woman on this quest, never mind a girl of 16." Legolas, who knew how much it had taken for Cara to walk up to the group, bit back a furious retort. Most of the council agreed with Boromir. Only Elrond, Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, and the hobbits thought otherwise. Frodo walked over to Cara. She knelt down so that she was on eye-level with the halfing. He looked deeply into her violet eyes, then looked up at Gandalf.  
  
"How do they not know?" he asked the wizard. "It shows in her eyes."  
  
"Do you wish Cara to stay in Rivendell, Ringbearer, or to accompany you on your quest?" Elrond asked.  
  
Frodo squeezed Cara's hands, and was surprised at how cold they were. "She has volunteered for the quest. Who am I to reject that?" There was another outpouring of objections. Unable to stand it any longer, Cara stood up.  
  
"Silence." Her voice, soft and musical, reached every ear. "If you can find a reason, other than that I am young and female, that I should not go, then I will stay."  
  
"You are defenseless!" one man shouted out.  
  
Not able to hold his tongue any longer, Legolas blurted out, "Do you not see a bow and quiver of arrows with your own eyes?!"  
  
"Aye, but I do not see that she can use them."  
  
Cara shrugged. "Give me a challenge and I shall show you."  
  
Someone pulled out an apple. "I'll toss this in the air. Shoot an arrow through it in under a minutes."  
  
Cara looked incredulous. "I didn't think that you were going to make it *easy.* All right, toss the apple, then."  
  
Someone asked, "Aren't you going to ready your bow?"  
  
Cara grinned. "I don't need to." The man shrugged and tossed the apple as hard as he could. Cara knocked an arrow and shot the apple. It landed at her original accuser's feet. This all happened in under 30 seconds.  
  
"Any other protests?" Elrond asked, his voice amused. The whole council was silent.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
Cara exited the council, her head in a whirlwind. She had blissfully forgotten her family, during the weeks of travel, in her joy of the animals and the forest. Today, she had been called on twice to remember the most painful times of her life. Would this heaviness in her heart never cease? She leaned against the door to her rooms, bereft of even the strength to lift her arm to open it.  
  
Legolas saw Cara, saw the lines of sorrow etched in her lovely face, saw the strength dissipate from her slender limbs. He saw the silent tears, falling like rain, down her cheeks. "Oh, Cara," he whispered, taking her, unresisting, into his arms. He led her into her own rooms, comforting her, and closed the door behind him. Once inside, Cara tried to pull away.  
  
"Legolas, please, I…"  
  
He held her away at arm's length, studying her tear-streaked face, knowing that she was struggling to keep her tears at bay. "When is the last time you have wept?"  
  
"W-when Father d-died. J-Jaylor slapped me for being a-a weakling, and s-said to never c-cry again."  
  
There was a flash of anger in Legolas's eyes. He drew Cara tightly to his chest. He stroked her hair gently. "Nalla," he commanded softly, in Elvish (cry). That single word broke all of her reserves. She sobbed helplessly into his chest, letting go of all of her emotions, since her father died, in a violent downpour of tears. Legolas continued to hold her, stroking her hair, soothing her. He was angry that one so young had already experienced so much pain and suffering. He wanted to take away all of that pain, to banish it from her heart.  
  
But- oh Valar!- what he really wanted was *her.* He wanted to make sweet love to her, to make her gasp and moan with pleasure. He wanted to have that slim body under him, to feel every inch of her soft, white skin. These emotions frightened Legolas. Elves weren't a lusty race, as a rule, and never felt the way he did at that moment. He vowed not to follow these emotions, remembering Elrond's warning. So he continued to hold her, painfully aware of how near her bed was.  
  
Cara's tears had stopped. She rested against Legolas a moment, exhausted by the onslaught, then looked up into his face. 'Oh sweet Iluvitar,' Legolas thought. 'How innocent and trusting her face seems; how soft and inviting her lips are.' He pushed Cara's hair away from her wet face (he had removed the clip sometime earlier). Unable to resist the urge any longer, Legolas leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Cara stiffened, then relaxed under Legolas's hands. His tongue flicked her lips, and she opened them, allowing him entrance to her mouth. As the kiss grew more passionate, Legolas led her to the bed, kissing her and stroking her. Cara removed his shirt, pressing against his hard body. Legolas lowered her onto the bed, removing her clothing carefully and discarding his own breeches. His kisses moved down to her tightened abs. His tongue flicked her naval, and her hips bucked in response. His kisses moved back up to her neck. He turned over, pulling Cara on top of him, his fingers running up and down her spine. Cara's kisses, too, moved lower. She nibbled the inside of his thigh, then moved her mouth a bit higher… Legolas's eyes widened and shudders of ecstasy ran through his body at that soft kiss. He moaned with utter bliss as she continued to alternate between kissing and licking the throbbing organ. Unable to stand that sweet, sweet torture any longer, Legolas flipped Cara onto her back and delved into her, thrusting hard and fast. His hips moved against hers, guiding them, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Legolas smiled as she gasped and moaned with an unprecedented pleasure.  
  
Finally, the two wore each other out. As Legolas drifted off to sleep, holding Cara in his arms, he had to smile at how quickly he broke *that* vow.\  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
Cara was so excited that she was going on the quest with the fellowship. She knew that many were worried about her being a girl, but that only made her more determined to prove her worth. She got along well enough with everyone, but she and Legolas were inseperable. The two practiced archery together, rode horses together, ate together, and slept together. Legolas was like her security blanket. She's sleep at night with her head on his chest, his arms holding her tight. He was there for her when she needed him, and when she needed to be alone, he made himself scarce. He was her everything.  
  
That evening, after dinner, she went to their rooms to start packing. It was their last night at Rivendell, and she wanted to do something special, as a thank you, for him. She looked even more beautiful now that her hair had grown out a bit and she'd filled out more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cara brushed her hair until it was silk. She put lotion on, making her skin soft as velvet. She put on her skimpiest night dress and waited.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
Legolas walked in a short time later. To him, she never looked more exquisite then she did now. Cara walked up to him and kissed him. He closed and locked the door. He then swept her up and carried her to bed.  
  
The two lay in the bed making out, hands roaming, undoing buttons and bows. Cara started by taking off Legolas's shirt; then she fumbled with his pants, smiling when she realized how hard he was for her. She undid his pants and pulled them off. Legolas had already managed to get the night gown off of her. He rolled ontop of her and pulled in and out of her rhythmically. She wrapped her legs around him, guiding his thrusts. After a while, her body felt tortured because it wanted him so much. Cara whispered in his ear, "Make love to me."  
  
And of course, Legolas, never one to deny her, thrust in her one more more time, sending waves of pleasure through both of them. The two of them made love, memorizing every inch of the other's skin. Finally exhausted, the two fell asleep.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
Cara and Legolas were up at the crack of dawn making sure that they had everything. They then went to breakfast, ate quickly, and were ready to go.  
  
A's A/N Sorry I left it here, but you made me think happy, Blaith!  
  
B's A/N Anyways, it ain't short wit my additions! 


	3. To live and to lose

A/N Sorry! I worked on it during Channel One, and that's where I was when the bell rang! It's not ma faute! (hehehe! Franglais!)  
  
We own the unknown peeps. JRR Tolkein owns the rest. *cringes and covers head w/ hands* Don't sue me!  
  
Saruman called Carthas to his chamber. He and Sauron were both greatly displeased at this failure. "She ran away to Rivendell. You let her run away to Rivendell." They weren't questions. "Letting her run away was bad enough, but all the way to Rivendell! Her abilities have been awakened. She is in Gandalf's merry little company, off to destroy the Ring. Sauron doesn't accept failure, and this one is most grievous."  
  
Carthas cringed. "I tried to find her, but after that first village, her trail disappeared. The forest was protecting her. I had no power over that!"  
  
"Fool! You should have never let her escape in the first place! Ah, but it is true that you have no power over the workings of the forest. Here," Saruman tossed a dark green amulet to Carthas, who caught it deftly. "The forest cannot protect her if you wear this. But beware of the creatures! They have grown fond of the one who may command them but doesn't." Saruman's eyes glinted. "Ah, she will be a powerful ally once we teach her how to use her abilities properly. Animal Mind-Speakers can bend any animal to their will! And with one as strong as she; imagine every animal on Middle Earth fighting for our side!" He turned back to Carthas. "Once you deliver your stepdaughter, you shall sit at Sauron's right hand again."  
  
"But why Cara? If she poses such a threat, why not just eliminate her? There are many with abilities, such as hers, lying dormant. We could have an army of Animal Mind-Speakers and Empaths!"  
  
"It will be a deadly blow to the Elves, seeing their prophesized savior fighting for the other side. And you know Sauron's other reasons."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Then I trust you not to mess up again!"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
In the Mines of Moria…  
  
Cara could barely stand it anymore. The legions of orcs, their hunger, had been an assault on her Empathy, but this overall fear of those drums! Oh, this was worse. It was a primal fear, attacking her. "Run!" she screamed at the next drumbeat. The primal fear surrounding her spoke that syllable of pure terror. Taking her advice, the fellowship ran. Legolas grabbed her hand and dragged her along. Her limbs were paralyzed, the horror was holding her in a tight grip. She fought to keep it out but wasn't trained enough to be able to.  
  
Cara was slowing Legolas down. "Run," she said again, but this time it was barely a whisper. Her limbs wouldn't listen. She wanted Legolas to live, not die for her sake. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Boromir!" he cried to the man nearest to them. Nodding in understanding, Boromir scooped Cara into his arms easily, and continued to run after the fellowship. 'I'm only a burden,' Cara thought. 'I should never have come!' She knew better than to voice her opinions; now was certainly not the time.  
  
When they reached the gap in the bridge, Cara convinced Boromir to put her down, and jumped across after Legolas. He caught her around the waist and set her down. She let out a breath, that she hadn't realized she was holding, when Aragorn and Frodo got across safely. She was able to run with the rest of the fellowship now, and she ran like hell.  
  
Then Gandalf fell. Cara had turned numb. He had been like a surogate father, or the grand-father that she never met. She not even the strength to scream his name as Frodo did. She only stared, dumbstruck, at the place where he had stood. Legolas touched her shoulder. "Cara, we must flee!" She nodded, turned, and followed him out of the mines.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
"Ah, Boromir, son of Denethor," Saruman said in his tower, called Orthanc. "Yes. You whose heart has already been taken by the Ring. You shall be perfect for my plans." He turned, with a sweep of his robes, to his desk.  
  
After perfoming a spell he said, "To take away her pillar of strength is to weaken her. Turn her merry little fellowship against her and she is just a frightened, little girl."  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
"Do you fight the very shadows now, Son of Gondor?" Boromir turned to see Cara leaning on the doorframe of the room he was in. They had reached Lothlórien, and Galadriel had bade them to rest. Boromir had been praticing fencing using the dancing shadows of twilight as his oppents. Cara straightened and walked towards the man. "This a place of rest. So I wonder, why do you waste your time here in nervous swordplay?"  
  
Boromir snorted. "I supose a young female such yourself is wise enough to tell why I 'waste my time,' as you say." Every word dripped with sarcasm. He didn't even bother to sheathe his sword, but gestured with it in the air.  
  
"Why do you despise me so? I proved myself at the council."  
  
Boromir chuckled. The sound grated against Cara's ears, as the emotions directed towards her grated against her Empathy. "Oh and you proved yourself wonderfully in the Mines."  
  
Cara flushed. "If there hadn't been so many damn orcs, I would have been fine! They were so frightened of that Balrog…"  
  
Boromir swung his sword so that it pointed to Cara's heart. "Don't lie to me." His voice was threatening, dangerous. Cara fought not to tremble. "You may have convinced the rest that you are something special, but I! I see right through you. You are deceitful and greedy, intent on your own pleasure, just like the rest of your traitorous sex. I suppose the only reason you wanted to come was the appeal of so many males, that damn Elf turned your boy toy not being the least…" He was suddenly hit by wave of indesribable, parilyzing terror. "You bitch!" he gasped. "What have you done to me?!"  
  
Cara was furious. How could Boromir accuse her thus? She hadn't realized that she was projecting. Then she realized *what* she was projecting and laughed throatily. "What is wrong, Boromir? Can you not stand it? That is only the merest fraction of what I felt in the Mines." She clamped down on her leak and Boromir fell to his knees. "I am sorry. You made me so angry, I had no control."  
  
With surprising speed, Boromir got to his feet and pinned Cara against the wall. "So, that's how you did it."  
  
"Did what? Boromir, what are you talking about?" Cara tried to struggle away, but his grip was like iron.  
  
"Bewitched Legolas and the rest of the fellowship."  
  
"*What*!?"  
  
Boromir didn't seem to be listening to her. "At first I just thought you were tempting him, and that idiotic Elf really thought you felt for him. Now I see, with a little prodding in an emotional direction…" Cara stared at him, appalled. "A temptress, just like the rest of your kind, ah, but with your abilities, you don't have to work quite as hard to snare your piece of meat. I guess you just wanted to taste Elvin flesh first." Cara couldn't believe her ears! When she tried to protest, Boromir shook her, and her head banged against the wall, so hard that she saw little stars before her eyes. "You've been enticing us all: Legolas, Aragorn, myself, yes! even Gimli and the halflings. When you got to Frodo, oh how easy 'twould be to remove that chain from around his neck in the middle of a kiss…"  
  
"I would *never*-"  
  
"Silence, bitch!" This time he hit her in the face. Her lip split and began to bleed. "Be warned, next time I shall take what is offered." He pressed his body against hers, and his lips descended onto hers in a hard, cold kiss. His tongue pried her lips open, forcing entry into her mouth. When he pulled away, her lips were bruised and swollen. Then he left, without a backwards glance. Cara slid to the floor, staring after Boromir in shocked amazement.  
  
Haldir entered the room after Boromir left. "Lady Cara? Are you alright?" The blonde Elf, hurried to where she sat. "What happened?" he asked, concerned, as he helped Cara to her feet.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know."  
  
Choosing, wisely, not to pry, Haldir told her his message. "The Lady of the Wood wishes to see you." Sighing, Cara followed him out of the room. Once in full light, even the collected Haldir exclaimed at the bruise on her cheek. He shook his head. "I would take you straight to the healers if the Lady hadn't said it was urgent."  
  
Haldir led Cara into an enclosed garden and left. Galadriel rose and walked to where Cara stood. She touched the bruise gently. "My poor child." Galadriel's voice was as soft as her touch. "I had hoped that Haldir would arrive soon enough to stop him. He's fractured your cheekbone, never mind your heart." Cara knew who she was speaking of.  
  
"That was not Boromir, was it? I mean, it *was* him, but he never meant to do that, right?"  
  
Galadriel looked faintly pleased. "There is not much you can hide from an Empath. Yes, what hurt you was not the Son of Gondor, but the treachery of Saruman."  
  
Cara looked surprised. "Then why didn't he have Boromir kill me? Why just…" she gestured, trying to find the words, but not having much luck, "…that?"  
  
"Boromir never had any wish to hurt you. Saruman could not control him completely, but played on Boromir's mistrust of women. And you are very powerful, Caraline. The Dark Lord wishes to turn you to darkness. They hope that, by estranging you from the fellowship, you will become vulnerable. Perhaps you will, as it has already begun."  
  
Cara took a second to process this. "Isn't there anything I can do?"  
  
"Yes. Get them to love you as they did before Saruman interfered. They will turn against you, one by one. You must win their trust again, one by one. The longer Saruman's spell remains unbanished, the more it becomes truth to their minds. You may have to resort to drastic measures that all will not be pleased with. You may further isolate yourself from them."  
  
"I must try!"  
  
Galadriel smiled faintly. "You have a wisdom beyond your years, Bow- Maiden."  
  
Cara was perplexed. "Why does everyone here call me that?"  
  
"It is odd that you are the only one who does not know. Ask Legolas or Aragorn. First, go to see the healers. Do not tell any of your predicament. If they already have been touched by the spell, it won't do anything to further your cause."  
  
Cara spent a fitful night in Legolas's arms. She was up with the sun. Legolas looked at her groggily. "What is wrong, Lady Cara?" He always called her Lady Cara, as a gentle tease.  
  
Cara wasn't in a very humorous mood. "Cara," she snapped. At Legolas's surprised look, she softened her tone. "Galadriel gave me some disturbing news. I'll be fine." There was a knock at the door. Cara pulled on a robe then went to open it.  
  
There stood an amused Haldir. "You have quite a few visitors, Bow- Maiden." Beyond him were a small pack of timber wolves, many different birds (Cayire was there, too), and- would wonders never cease?- a leopardess. Cayire settled comfortably on Cara's shoulder.  
  
Cara stared. "What is all this?"  
  
Cayire gave a little mental chuckle. 'They've come to offer their services. You've become quite popular among the animal circles of Middle Earth.'  
  
The leopardess walked up to Cara, who felt that she was in the presence of a queen. The leopardess then bent her front legs in a bow that seemed uncomfortably like she was readying to pounce. Her voice was like velvet in Cara's mind. 'You are the first Animal Mind-Speaker that hasn't been corrupted by the power available to you.' Cara, of course, knew that she had the capacity to control any creature on all of Middle Earth. 'Yet, you are the strongest in the memory of the animals. Any animal would gladly lay their lives down for you.'  
  
Cara didn't bother to speak with her mind but, in her shock, spoke verbally. "But I would never ask that of anyone…"  
  
'That's why we care for you so,' the leader of the timber wolves said, his mental voice like cool, slick, fresh grass of Spring, wet with dew. 'You care more for others- even if they are just the smallest of woodland creatures- more than you do for yourself.'  
  
Cara blushed, not knowing what to say. Legolas came up behind her and slipped an arm around her waist. "I always knew you were admired," he told her, his voice holding a hidden smile.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
"Boromir!" Cara confronted the man, secure in the knowledge that her new-found animal friends would be there if he tried to assault her her again.  
  
The man laughed quietly and pulled her to him, roughly. "Come back for more, have you pet?" Cara wanted to flinch, to pull away, to lose the contents of her stomach right there. It was clear that Boromir's intentions today were purely sexual. Much as she valued his friendship, the thought of making love to him revolted her. Quite reluctantly, she formulated a plan.  
  
Fighting down her nausea, Cara kissed the man gently. It was a sisterly kiss, chaste, with no passion or desire. Boromir was surprised; in his current state of mind, he had suspected her to throw herself at him. For a moment, the real Boromir surfaced. "Cara, I…" But Saruman's spell was stronger. He took her visciously, intent on two things: his own pleasure and her pain. Cara returned every hateful blow with a soft touch of her own, until she brought Boromir to the height of desire. Then his touch gentled, until he realized who he was with.  
  
He recognized Cara, bruised, bloodied, and nude under him. He realized with horror the things that he said and did to her. "Cara, I-I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't make up for what I did…" He trailed off.  
  
Cara pulled her clothes on slowly, wincing. She drew enough courage to probe him with her Empathy and was greatly relieved when she found no trace of Saruman's spell left. She quickly explained about the spell to Boromir.  
  
Legolas had seen Cara and Boromir making love. He could the sharp shards of his heart pressing against his skin; he half expected it to leave a mark. He had thought it was against her will and had prepared to stop Boromir until he saw her, not struggling, but touching him with that gentle touch Legolas knew so well. It was then that Legolas had turned and run for their rooms.  
  
Cara knew that she should head straight to the healers, but she needed Legolas so badly right now. She needed him to hold her, to tell her that she wasn't a horrible person, that she had only done what she had to. But when she saw the broken-hearted, accusatory look on his face, all such thoughts flew from her head.  
  
"I saw you and Boromir, Cara." His voice was emotionless, almost detached. Cara bit her lip. Legolas crossed his arms. "Well? What have you to say?"  
  
Cara felt like she was going to burst into tears, but she couldn't allow herself the luxury. "Legolas, please, it- it's not what you think…" What really hurt was that she couldn't tell him why.  
  
"Oh, really?" Then he realized that Boromir might have threatened her. Legolas knew that the man's heart had already been corrupted by the Ring; would it be such a stretch if he forced Cara to bed him? He softened his tone. "Was it against your will? Did he threaten to hurt you? Or another?"  
  
Oh, how easy it would be to allow him to believe that! But Cara couldn't lie to him, especially a lie so grossly untrue as that. She chose her words carefully. "It's true that I didn't want to," despite her best efforts, tears began to run down her cheeks, "but it is also true that I could have stopped him." 'Oh Legolas,' she begged silently, 'don't hate me.'  
  
He regarded her with surprise. "Then why didn't you, Cara? I don't understand." He sat on the bed and waited for her answer.  
  
"It has to do with what Galadriel told me last night."  
  
"Unless she told you explicitly to bed Boromir- which I doubt- I'll need a little more explanation than that."  
  
"I *can't* tell you more! Don't you see? If I could, we wouldn't be having this verbal tennis match! I would have explained everything straight from the beginning! But Galadriel bade me to keep my silence, even from you!"  
  
Legolas was quiet for a while. "Things can never go back to the way they were between us."  
  
Cara looked away. "I know." She took off her necklace, the one he had given her. "Here, take this. Give it to someone you can trust."  
  
Legolas stood up and walked over to her. He took the necklace from her and refastened it around her neck. " I gave it to *you.*" Then he kissed her softly. "I shall never love another as I loved you, Caraline Avalon," he whispered in her ear. Then he left. Cara sank to the floor, weeping silently.  
  
A/N Geez, even I'm speechless. Ummm, your turn, Arra. 


End file.
